


The Forest's Keeper

by SirRealArthurNudge



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discrimination, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRealArthurNudge/pseuds/SirRealArthurNudge
Summary: Set in an AU where Arlathan is still a vibrant empire now encroaching on the boundaries with other societies.Sent on a errand for a worried Mythal, Solas, with Felassan in tow, uncovers what Elgar'nan hides within his palace walls.War is on the horizon but for once, Elgar'nan wishes to pursue peace and has found a kindred spirit in a young Ellana Lavellan, First to her clan and steward to the Groves.Now dragged into these plans, Solas is forced to confront his own darker assumptions  before he loses what he's found, and to Felassan of all people!
Relationships: Andruil/Ghilan'nain (Dragon Age), Elgar'nan/Mythal, Felassan/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 1





	The Forest's Keeper

It was very beautiful. The day at least, he mused through the self-inflicted haze of his hangover.

The sky was clear and crisp, with sunlight scorching the palace grounds.

On any other day, he'd be enjoying it. But this was not any other day. This was the day after four weeks of feasting and debauchery at his own not so humble abode. It had only ended for him at Mythal's summons, a call that he could not refuse.

Solas sniffled, the action hurting every part of his brain. "Could you... pass that water? He muttered at his friend, hand reaching out feebly to point at the ornate metal pitcher that sat on an elegant marble plinth.

Felassan ignored him, feigning sleep as he slouched even further into the soft couch he sat on.

Gritting his teeth and being unable to drudge up the strength to argue with him, Solas instead got unsteadily to his feet and reached the jug himself, almost knocking it and himself over.

He'd nearly inhaled it entirely, eager gulps of it causing his throat to undulate in ripples as Mythal in all her glory arrived.

"Ahhh. I see you both still live. I'd heard your feasting and carousing was excessive as always."

Solas blinked, placing the near empty pitcher back on its pedestal. "Have to keep up appearances. Never let it be said that I don't put on a good show."

Mythal gave a tight smile. "If only I'd have known all those years ago when I called you from the Fade that you'd turn into such a hedonistic womanizer."

"You'd still have called me forth," he replied with the ease and confidence of a friendship that spanned millennia.

"Perhaps. As it is, I'd imagine you wish at least to know why I've called you here today."

" _I'd imagine_ it's not to have this delightful conversation about the more terrible of vices I've developed although I'll not complain."

"I need your assistance."

Solas retook his seat. "I'm listening as always, Mythal."

"Elgar'nan is hosting his annual solar celebration soon. The invitations have already started to be sent. I fully expect you to receive one."

"And?"

"And I need you to do a little... rooting around for me."

Solas's brow raised at that. "Rooting around? At your husband's palace? During his grand feast?"

"He's been distant. There was never a time during all our years together that he'd not been loathe to leave my side. This palace was more often his home than that grandiose spot near the border."

Mythal turned to face her old friend, looking as young and vibrant as when they'd first met but her beauty unsettled by the concern that she tried to hide. "He has not returned in weeks. I've sent messages and he only gives apologies in reply. When we did meet briefly last week, he barely touc... well, let us just say that I was left unsatisfied for the first time since we've been together."

Solas's hangover was now long forgotten. "Do you believe Elgar'nan, of all people, has another? That he's taken on a mistress?"

Mythal's hands anxiously twisted together, something that Solas had only ever seen when she was hiding a deep pain within and was fighting to keep it from surfacing. "I hope not. And yet I'm here in this place alone."

"Did anything happen before this... distancing started?"

"As you know, Elgar'nan's grounds border the Emerald forest. His forces had a number of scuffles with the natives there and he returned initially to lead an more thorough incursion. You know how he gets. Full of fury because some wood-lings managed to destroy some sentry outposts in the forest. I'd expected his return immediately after. My expectations have left me here where I stand, husband-less."

Solas huffed. "I'm sure there must be an explanation. For all that I find abhorrent about your husband, his loyalty and love for you was always unquestionable. Whatever the answer is, I'll find it for you, Mythal."

"In silence for now."

Solas smirked. "As always. Have I ever failed you?"

* * *

The stones were cold as she padded her way silently along the hallway. Tiles, he'd called them. Stone and earths, worked and churned until the beauty that lay beneath her bare feet had been created. Everything was some form of stone in this place. Stone that was cold but shiny in the light of day and night.

She clutched the wooden bowl she carried, with it's heady scent of crushed herbs and plants from the forest, tighter to herself as she passed the tall guards, gleaming with their metal clothes.

They always stared. Gazing at her with half hooded eyes, a strange emotion within them that she was still not used to. Desire, he'd called it once. Then he'd summoned his own First-but-not-First and shouted words she didn't quite understand. He'd promised her safety and safety she would have if he'd have to burn the place to the ground to ensure it.

She didn't quite understand why he burn his home down but she could appreciate the sentiment he offered of protection. Understanding such turns of phrase that these elvhen used was something she was eager to work on.

She increased her pace, passing by huddled slaves and immaculately dressed advisers. They never spoke of it. He'd tried once, a strange fumbling attempt to explain after she'd stopped one of those many advisers from beating a willowy young thing whose crime was spilling a drop of his tea.

She'd said nothing at the time, only watched as her friend fumbled and stumbled over words that he'd never had an issue with before. The adviser was sent away to some distant place within their lands and the young slave was called to an audience with her lord from which she left beaming, full of hope and life once more.

Her destination reached, she eagerly rapped her knuckles on the thick wooden door carved with wonderful images of the forests they were surrounded by.

"Enter,"was the familiar call, in a rough voice that bellowed with authority that had caused others she'd seen whimper and shake at the knees.

She slipped in, and gave a bright smile to the room's sole occupant.

"Ellana! My day has been immeasurably brightened by the sight of you," Elgar'nan chuckled, his voice losing some of that bellowing nature as he spoke. He placed a firm hand between her shoulder blades and gently steered her to a nearby seating area, filled soft furnishings that she was still adjusting to.

"I hope I've not disturbed you," she replied eagerly, despite her slightly broken use of the Arlathan dialect. She was getting so much better with their form of speech.

"I doubt you could even if you attempted to. Come. Sit. I've much to tell you. We will be having visitors soon and I'd hoped we could start with our seedling of an idea."


End file.
